The Decision
by Wiggs Magee
Summary: The Collectors have been defeated and Shepard and the crew have taken leave to prepare themselves for the coming reapers. As Tali and Shepard continue to build there relationship Ash has other thoughts in mind.  *first ever fan fic so please advise me*
1. Chapter 1

_*This is my first ever fan-fic so advice would be appreciated *_

_John Shepard-_

_Paragon-_

_Lion of Elysium-_

_Spacer-_

_Alenko Died on Virmire-_

_Wrex is Alive-_

_Saved Council-_

_No romance during ME1-_

_Romanced Tali during ME2-_

_All squad members survived-_

_Destroyed Collector base-_

_Negotiations between Geth and Quarians for Rannoch have begun-_

_This story takes place 3 weeks after the events of ME2-_

Shepard was surrounding my an un-piercing darkness. As he floated he floated in the blackness John Shepard tried to see his surrounding but the continuing night pressed down on him further and further. Then when all hope seemed lost a light suddenly appeared. It was of rich purple and violet and just looking at it brought Shepard a deep feeling of Happiness and fulfilment, as he made his way towards this light.

Suddenly a second light appeared except this glowed with a dull amber tone . As Shepard looked upon it brought pain but also distant memories of love and friendship. As Shepard stood there in-between the Nexus of these 2 lights he finally made a choice and moved towards the bright violet light, that was when he woke up.

''Shepard… John, wake up!''

John Shepard jolted upwards with a quick forward motion startling the young Quarian girl lying next to him.

''Oh Tali, I'm sorry, its just,A nightmare.'' He looked down the beautiful Quarian lying beside him who in turn looked up at his with her cute glowing eyes.

''Are.. Are.. you alright now?' Asked Tali hesitently. The uncertanty in her voice clear.

''yes im fine now Tali.'' As he continued to look at her

'Shepard! Stop staring your starting to make me blush..' Squealed Tali in mock anger and she playfully slapped his bare chest.

'Can you really blame me? I mean with a face like that who wouldn't stare . And with hips like those.' Shepard added letting his eyes run across her naked form.

'John, what is it with everyone and my hips surely they aren't that good and also just because I've adapted to you doesn't mean we can.. Erm.. Well.. Do it again so soon…'

Tali blurted out suddenly turning purple from embarrassment, especially since she didn't say it with any great conviction.

Shepard found it extremely cute when Tali stumbled over her words, which unfortunately is happening less and less with her growing confidence with Shepard.

''Well.. Only if your entirely sure..'' Shepard said in a dejected ( yet false) tone.

''Aww you know I cant resist you when your like that' smiled Tali and she pulled the bed covers over and passionately kissed Shepard

''I love you Tali''

''I love you Shepard'' As they slowly began to make love in his cabin.

Meanwhile down in the Mess hall Garrus and Legion were sitting at as table with Legion while the Geth was building consensus of the Creator/Geth peace treaty currently in debate, aswell as this unit relationship with the oragnics aboard _Normandy_

''Vakarian, Garrus we pose a query, with Creator Tali'Zorah low immune system is it advisable that she and Shepard Commander have intercourse again so soon? As they enacted such an event last night at precisly 11:32 shipboard time. Does Shepard Commander not know that he cannot have a child with Creator Tali'Zorah due to her Dextro-Amino biology?''

Garrus just simply stared at Legion until finally he burst out laughing , as he calmed down a thought entered his head.' Legion how do you know what they are doing in Shepard's Cabin? and the exact time?'

Legion simply stared at Garrus until a monotone reply came ''We placed survaliance camera's in Shepard Commanders quaters at the request of 'Joker' incase Creator Tali'zorah became to rough''

Garrus just sat there for a full 2 minutes before finally letting out a bellowing laugh before finally standing up and walking to towards the elevator to see if he could get a copy of the video from Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

*_Chapter 1 had some good responses so far so I want to continue with this. These Chapters may be short than others but I'm going to try and get them out as soon as I can to make up for it please respond and review if you read this so I know people are reading*_

Shepard once again woke up with the lithe form of Tali draped across his bare chest, unfortunately this time she was suited up in the prison and the shield that is her enviro-suit. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and looked back at the past few days: After the defeat of the Collectors and the quick field repairs of the Normandy, the ship has simply been drifting in space while the crew relaxed and decided where to take their well deserved shore leave.

''Aaah, John I see your up already, I would have thought you needed more rest after the things we did earlier'' he heard a feminine voice purr from beside him.

John Glanced down towards the glowing eyes behind the polarized mask of her helmet. He bent down and kissed her visor, feeling slightly odd from the cold feeling. Tali's eyes betrayed the near overwhelming happiness she felt and she hugged the man of her dreams as she rested in his arms.

''Well Tali it is time to get up now, you know how it is saving the Universe means a good breakfast and an early wake up.' Shepard joked as he half-heartedly plucked Tali from him and began getting dressed.

''Fine then John if you insist'' grumbled Tali mumbling something about _Bosh'tets and using Chiktikka while he was in the shower. She sat up and stared as Shepard began finding and putting on clothes that were scattered along the cabin after there previous night. With a sigh she rolled out the bed and made her way to Shepard's terminal. After scrolling through a lot of spam and chain letters she looked upon something titled 'urgent talk'._

_As she read through it her earlier giddiness was overwhelmed by a deep foreboding, an audible gulp was released from her which made Shepard -now clothed- make his way towards her._

''_Tali, What is it? What's wrong?'' Shepard asked hesitantly._

''_Erm…well.. O Keelah,, it appears that Ash would like to talk to you.''_

_Ashley Williams walked down the streets of the Citadel with a bounce in her step and she reached the Eternity bar that she had agreed to meet Shepard at. Thinking of that once again brought happy memories of her time aboard the original Normandy with Shepard ( the man of her desires), which also brought an anger at herself for being such an a**hole to him on Horizon. If only she had told him the feeling that had been bubbling up inside her apart from the anger at him not messaging her during his disappearance._

''_Soon we will be together Shepard. Just me and you.''_

_Even though there meeting was not for a couple hours she wanted to make sure and get there nice and early._

_Shepard sat on his couch with Tali sitting on his lap holding onto him as if for dear life. After reading through the letter Shepard instinctively put a hand on Tali's shoulder to which she quickly spun around and dug her helmet into his shoulder quickly repeating the words 'No..no no..no''_

''_Tali listen you are the only women in my life and Ash will never break us apart. Everything will be alright. We.. We'll just explain this to her and hope she understand and if she doesn't well then it doesn't matter. All I want is you. I love you Tali''._

_After this remark Tali burst down into tears. They both knew of Ash's strong feeling for Shepard and Tali wondered if Shepard would leave her for a women he could.. See and touch whenever he wanted._

_After she calmed down Tali slowly managed to say'' thank you John. Keelah thank you… I love you .''_

'_And I'm sure the crew would not mind their shore leave on the Citadel and I'm positive that Thane would like to speak to Kolyat again.''_

_But doubts plagued at Tali's mind. What if John was seduced by Ash.. Or what if she continues to get Shepard's affection. No, Tali steeled herself of such thoughts Shepard loved her and only her. And if Ash attempted to get in the way of that then there would be hell to pay._

_As Ash sat down in a small alcove in eternity. She began to wonder how she would apologise and later swoon Shepard to return the deep feelings that she harboured for him. A small part of her brain wondered if he had moved on or had found another. No I'm sure he wouldn't and if he did. Well then I'll just have to make sure she knows what's happening…._


	3. Chapter 3

*I've been getting good responses which is a bonus and I'm not entirely sure if things will happen peacefully or not. Say how you want it to happen in the reviews and I will take it into account. Also I'm going on Holiday tomorrow for a week so ill not be able to upload any more chapters till then.*

Shepard and Tali strolled down the walkway of the Citadel on there way to meet Ash. It was bustling with activity the sounds of merchants selling their ware's the smell of crudely cooked food on the wind all of this was oblivious to the couple and there focus was devoted to each other. Varying people gave an equally varying response to Shepard - hero of the galaxy- as he walked hand in hand with a Quarian. Some people gave praise to Shepard and Tali, while for others the disgust was evident in there eye's. Shepard did not care either, for his eyes were capture by the beauty of the young women walking beside him- as they seemed to twinkle when she was happy. Which at this moment with her lover so close, unashamed of her meant she was extremely joyful.

''I love you Tali.'' Shepard whispered close to her as Tali responded with a quite laugh.

''O John I wish it will always be like this.''

''But it will, you are the only light in my life and I will make sure it stays that way.''

They lapsed into silence and they neared the bar entrance, Tali began to wring her hands in her normal nervous manner with Shepard steadied with a large military hand. This was the first time in Shepard life that he was truly afraid, he had faced Reapers, collectors, slavers and more but the thought of Tali and Ash both possibly becoming angry made him cringe every time the thought came. When he asked Garrus to accompany them. Shepard said it was for 'a steady voice' which Garrus took as' a need another body between them an me if things go bad'. When every other crew member refused - with Grunt claiming this fight he did not want- they decided to do this with just him and Tali.

Ash reclined in her chair facing the door, casually glancing at the other bar patrons and glaring dagger and any men who were attempting to buy her drinks. As her mind turned over and over the conversation she will have with Shepard. As she slowly sipped her beer her musings were interrupted with a start as the bar door opened with a man who's posture practically radiated confidence and command. As her eyes travelled up his body - spending an unnecessarily large amount of time on his ass region- Ash slightly recoiled from the intensity of his eyes. Although hard as to be expected from any military man in command but they also held a deep caring and a responsibility for everyone around him.

What Ash then noticed was the young women draped on his arms, more importantly the young **Quarian** women. Ash nearly gasped at this, so Shepard has left her for this, this bucket!. As she looked at her she noticed the familiar body language the shyness and uncertainty as well as the very shapely figure. She knew that this had to be Tali that Shepard had messaged her that after saving her she had joined him in his fight against the collectors. Although she could see the nervousness it seemed diminished with some new found defiance. Well she thought this complicated things.. But certainly didn't stop them.

Tali and Shepard walked towards the rear of the bar. With patrons glancing at her and keeping hands on pockets. Bigots she thought but her mind was elsewhere and she looked at the tanned attractive women looking with shock at her and Shepard.

''Erm, hi Ash'' came a mumbled reply from Shepard.

''Oh.. Hi Skipper!'' came a meek reply from the Alliance marine.

''Hi Ashley'' came a very quiet response from the young Quarian.

Ash gave Tali a quick glance but it held all of her hatred, rage and jealousy towards her that it nearly made Tali jump.

''So skipper' completely ignoring Tali ''care to take a seat?''

''Erm yeah sure''

'' Listen first off, I just want to apologise deeply for who I acted on Horizon I was being a dips*it, and I didn't mean anything I said. I would never say or do anything to make you feel that I had abandoned you…. And I would also like to request permission to transfer to the _Normandy.''_

_Tali was taken back by this , the conviction and the look in her eyes scared her. What if Shepard did leave her. As these thoughts swirled in her head a slight pressure on her hand showed Shepard stroking her's under the table. The slight gesture banished such thoughts from her mind. He chose me. He will always choose me. The concept brought a hidden smile to Tali' veiled face._

''_Ash that's all water under the bridge, after all our history I'd be stupid not to accept you, with the Reapers coming I could use all the help I can get.'' smiled Shepard using his almost inhuman ability to disarm the most dangerous situation with his words.'' Also Ash I wanted to tell you something.''_

_Grabbing Tali' hands in his own he made his confession.'' Me and Tali are in a relationship, we have had feelings for each other for a long time. But neither acted on it. Thankfully we.. Stumbled upon the topic and we confessed our feelings almost a month ago..'' Shepard let the statement hang in air. Tali chest swelled with pride and love and she recollected there slightly embarrassing journey to which she told Shepard her true feelings._

_Ash simply stared into space for a long time. A range of conflicting emotions evident in her eyes. Just when we thought she wouldn't respond a withdrawn reply came.'' That's good to hear Skipper.''_

_Just as Shepard was about to continue, a beeping sound emitted from his Omni-tool and he glanced down, a look of annoyance passed across his features.'' Sorry it appears I'm wanted with the Council Anderson says Uldina is going on about Sh*tstorms or something.''_

_Tali said with a bemused voice'' how can faeces created storms John?''_

_With a laugh and a shake of his head he stood up and said'' you two carry on ill be as quick as I can.'' _

_With that Shepard left as fast as he could . Fear driving his steps at the prospect of both those women 'having it out' over him._

_Tali and Ash just simply looked at each other. The awkwardness in the air seemed so thick it was almost tangible _

_Finally Tali gathered up the courage'' So.. Ash how are you?''_

''_Don't talk to me. Man stealer!''_

_Taken back by the amount of venom in her voice. ''What?''_

''_You heard me! You think that as soon as I'm gone you can walk up and take Shepard away from me? He was mine first, while you sit there wishing you could run your little alien hands all over him. Well let me tell you! it's a good thing your inside that suit I don't want Shepard sullied by you!''_

_The words she used hurt Tali deeply, I always thought Ash as a friend. I expected idiotic bigotry from stranger but not people like her. What her words also brought was a deep rage that Tali had never felt before._

''_How dare you! Shepard cares for me . Just as must as I care for him! And for your information I've already shared myself with him!'' answered Tali in a smug tone ,her arms planted across her chest._

_Ash rocked back as if struck.. The only word she could utter was''…. what?…''_

_*Yeah as you can see this is my longest Chapter so far and I'm pleased with how it turned out. I've made it as good as I can because there will not be anymore for a week till I'm back from Egypt*_


	4. Chapter 4

*One week of holiday, no tan and a 7 hour flight delay I'm back and my head full of idea's for this and other fanfic. Also this question popped up a couple times. There was NO relationship between Ash and Shepard. Ash just was blinded by her feelings*

''repeat that again.'' Ashley muttered in a dangerous tone. A glint appeared in her eye something that told of Incomprehensible levels of pain to come.

Tali unconsciously took a backward step. Doubt seeped into her angered mind warning her at the blunt manner she dealt the news. Although she regretted it she knew she must continue or Ashley would storm over her like a tank.

''You.. you heard me, me and Shepard have.. Slept with each other, 4 times in fact -2 times with me on-top!'' as she gathered confidence and recounting her and Shepard intimacy ''And you know what Williams? He loved every inch of me and every second of it!'' the second the words left her mouth she knew the last comment was to far. Tali immediately tensed expecting a strike.

Ashley seemed the enlarge as a look of pure rage contorted her face turning from a once attractive visage into something children were told by there parents to behave. She quickly lunged and grabbed hold of Tali by her suit's hood. And he pressed them close. Ashley's smouldering brown eyes burrowed into the luminescent glow behind her veiled face. Tali instinctively shot her hand out and slapped Williams across the face.

Expected the shy, petite Quarian to buckle underneath her fury she was unprepared for the blow and let go of Tali. Recovering quickly Ash drew her fist back and un-controlled rage blazed in her eyes. Tali knew that Ash would do serious maybe even fatal damage to her. As time seemed to slow ,strangely the Quarian picked out the most insignificant details of her surroundings. Such as the Bartender inconspicuously watered down his produce. Or the drunken Alliance marines chatting up some young painted Asari who kept glancing at there pockets for anything valuable she can pilfer when they don't suspect.

Just as Ash moved her fist to connect, a large and well known hand intervened. It enveloped hers and it must have contained considerably strength as it stopped the blow as if it hit a wall.

''Ash..'' a low calm yet commanding tone came from the newly arrived Shepard. 'Care to explain what you are about to do?'

Ash immediately blanched

''Oh Erm.. Shepard well she was telling lies about you. She said that you two were… having.. havi.. Sex.'' Muttered Ash hoping against everything that Shepard would look shocked and shout at Tali for lying and… and to return the feelings she has harboured for him for so long.

Shepard did not do such a thing. He let go of her hand, let out a deep sigh and stated ' and you have a problem with that?'

Tali visibly swelled with pride. Shepard wasn't ashamed of her, she wasn't some dirty secret to be hid away in public. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she once again thought of how lucky she is to have such a man.

''Well.. Its just.. Well.. She is a Quarian , its just,, with those legs. Does she even fit?''

Shepard bristled at the insult to Tali. He leaned forward'' Careful what you say next Williams. I respect you. And the Normandy posting is still available but only because of your help with Saren, and to honour those lost in his pursuit. But if you assault Tali or even if you **think a racist comment I will show you how I took down a reaper on foot.'' He then leaned forward and said in a lowered tone'' And for your information Tali is the best I've ever been with..''**

**As he let that comment hang in the air Tali tried and failed the stifle a giggle at the compliment to her. I guess Garrus was right when he said its normally the women who have the flexibility.**

**Shepard placed his hands over Tali's who had been slightly shaking during the entire confrontation and asked the question.**

''**Are we clear?''**

***So as you can see things are coming to a climax, I want to thank you all for your comments and views. Please comment how you would like this to end. I've already got idea's for other Fanfic's which will hopefully been even better than this***


	5. Chapter 5

_**After several tense moments Ashley seemed to deflate and muttered an insincere '' Yes sir.''**_

_**A wave of relief washed over Shepard face at the thought of quickly ending this, though it still pained him to see how far fallen his former friend had turned and he only wished she would regain her previous confidence and some-what closed friendliness.**_

''_**Me and Tali have a few things to do in the Citadel we will meet you on the Normandy.''**_

_**With that Shepard and Tali spun around and quickly marched through the door. Ash stood there a range of conflicting emotions battled within her. Anger. Rage. Sorrow. Jealousy . Ashley left the bar and slowly began to make her way back to the Normandy. No no no , this cant be right . Shepard THE Shepard wouldn't just give himself to some… BUCKET! No she must have done something. Tricked him or something yes that's it.**_

_**As these excuses and false condolence's raced through her mind, she accidentally bumped into a young Quarian women who was walking down the street.**_

_**At the interruption she reeled round and look at the alien.. The Representation of all that has took Shepard away from her. Suddenly her mind filled with grief and rage. This person was no longer some stranger , or ever a Quarian, this was the thing that Shepard away from her.**_

''_**Sorry.'' came a mumbled reply from the Quarian as she attempted to carry on walking**_

_**But suddenly Ash grabbed her arm and spun her around.'' I wouldn't want an apology from some animal**__ , you and your kind should all clamber aboard your rust pile and fly into the nearest star!'_

_The Quarian was practically quivering with rage her glowing eyes slanted in anger, yet she remained quite , she had obviously been subjected to such comments during her stay on the Citadel and learned that a report to C-sec will not go well in her favour. _

''_You think you can come here and steal him from me. My Shepard.''_

_At this the Quarian was taken back. Glancing the shouting women's eyes in front of her. She could see they had a glazed look on them and she could tell she was half delirious._

''_Listen I'm sorry, but I don't who Shepard is.'' and with not a single backward glance ran off to be lost in bustling crowd._

_Without reflecting back on her near push into insanity Ash continued on her way to the Normandy_

_As she entered the docking area. She glanced at the __**new **__Normandy. At least double the bulk of the original, it was a fine piece of engineering. Looking upon it brought memories of better times._

_As she entered the pressurizing chamber a familiar snarky comment came over the com._

''_well well well. We finally meet again Mr Bond''_

_Releasing a small chuckle for the first time in who knows as the simple comment from Joker relieved a lot of stress._

''_You need to stop watching all of those old Earth vids''_

_As the door opened she was greeted by a tall figure who she was very familiar with. Even with half of his face missing. Garrus stood there by the door leaning against the wall with the Turian equivalent of a smile across his mandibles ._

_She reached forward to shake his hand or talon. Which with some hesitant gave an awkward reply, she began to wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe some bad food, she silently thanked that he was the first person she met maybe she would ask him to convince Shepard to stop this nonsense. _

''_Garrus could we talk somewhere private..''_

''_Woh, Woh Ash I think of you __**just **__as a friend.__**'' he jokingly commented the Turian but upon seeing her expression he quickly added '' sorry , erm we could talk at my station at the battery.''**_

_**After an intensely awkward elevator ride and a walk through the mess, with several crew members quietly snickering as they all knew Garrus's 'luck with the ladies'. As they entered the battery the second the doors slid shut Ashley turned and said one word. But in it contained immense and anger and hurt.**_

''_**Tali?''**_

''_**Oh.. Aaah yes, well they are together..''**_

_**With that rage exploded to the surface. ''OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!. How did that happen. How did Shepard and..'' the next word was spat out as if it left a foul taste in her mouth '' her came to be?''**_

**''_Erm well. I only heard this from someone who heard it from someone… Anyway, since Tali joined the crew Shepard has been visiting her none stop but I think it really took off when Shepard helped Tali with a trial and avoided her being exiled and the word from engineering they came across.. The subject when Tali said she would like to 'link suits with him''_**

**_He was silenced as Ash waved a distracted hand at him. So that was it? She thinks he does one thing for him and he loves her? This was sounding better and better to her. How easy could she be able to split them up and take what should be hers._**

**_Garrus seemed to be able to read her thoughts and steeled himself and wondered where he kept his will_**

**''_Ash listen, I know you thought fondly of Shepard but I think he has found something good in Tali..''_**

**_As he let the statement process through her. A glint appeared in Ashley's eyes._**

**''_O I see , your with the bucket as well. But you listen to me! Shepard belongs with his own kind, with me! And not you, not her, not anyone is going to stop me!''_**


	6. Chapter 6

Garrus simply stood there afraid of what to do next that would not cause the women to rip off his mandibles and beat him to death with them. Eyes darting over the room attempting to find an escape to the increasing oppressive nature of the atmosphere.

Fortunately Ashley made that decision for him as she stormed out of the forward battery ,this attracted the stares of many of the crew followed by much more snickering as they thought this was another example of Garrus grade 'womanizing'.

Garrus signed and slumped down on a nearby crate worrying for his clearly lost friend ''Tali.. I sure hope your ready, there is a storm coming and I'm not sure Shepard will be able to stop this one..''

Tali and Shepard held each other on the couch of his cabin reflecting of the events that happened during the day. Shepard absently ran his hand along Tali's thigh, which brought the Quarian a lot of joy whenever he held her. As she rested her head against his chest listening to the strong ,steady beating of his heart she let out a content purr -something she recently learned Shepard found very cute and very arousing-.

''Oh Tali ,I love it when you do that.'' sighed Shepard as he opened his eye's.

''I know you do.'' cooed Tali as she increased the volume of her helmets audio speakers and began to play her hands against John's chest.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at this and ran his hand along her thigh and gently squeezed her bottom. Producing a yelp from the young women

''John!'' squealed Tali in mock anger. She knew he loved being called by his first name as so many people -including her on occasion- would address him by his surname, which he thought put a barrier between him and his crew.

''You love it when I do that'' chuckled Shepard as he flashed one of his smile's that could melt Tali's heart in a second.

''Only when you do it.'' whispered Tali as her tone took on a more seductive note, as she leaned forwards so her mask was only inches from Shepard's face.

''Tali'Zorah vas Normandy you know the rules about seducing your Captain'' stated Shepard as he tried and failed to put on a more official voice without smiling.

''Oh but I already am, I also don't see you trying to stop me''

''What can I say? I'm a sucker for women with 3 fingered hands''

''Is that true?'' whispered Tali as her hands started to run along Shepard's broad chest reaching lower and lower. ''well I guess we will just have to see what these hands can do?''

Before she could continue with her seduction she found her self lifted up in the air as Shepard easily picked up her petite form. He began to do a lazily spin around as Tali latched her arms around Shepard's neck and buried her head into his chest. Thoughts began to swirl in her head as she rested in his embrace. _Oh Keelah, how lucky am I to find such a man._

_She then felt herself being gently lowered onto the bed and watched Shepard lower himself next to her. She carefully studied his face remembering every line , every scare but mainly those deep blue eyes who among most were hard and commanding: but in private - with her - they held a deep caring and an almost limitless love and compassion which she knew was held entirely for her. As she became lost in his gaze she knew Shepard was most likely staring at her glowing eyes and seeing past the veil and mask. To see the beautiful young women who had shared herself with him._

''_John?''_

''_Yes dear?'' responded Shepard dreamily._

''_I've.. I have taken my anti-biotic injections and… immune boosters..'' She let the statement hang in the air as she saw Shepard's eyes immediately focus. Although she was still feeling light headed from there 'session' the other day Tali would have happily weathered a few days of fever to please Shepard._

''_Tali are you feeling anything from yesterday?'_

''_Well.. Erm''_

''_Tali?'' Shepard asked in a more serious tone, his gaze meant she couldn't have lied even if she tried._

''_a little..'' mumbled Tali, wondering why Shepard is so hesitant . Then the answer finally dawned upon her - because he care's about you- that brought a burst of happiness to Tali at the thought of John putting her health ahead of his needs._

''_Well then.. Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but even if I had to wait a decade of just hugs I would still be a happy man.'' as he began to stroke her arm. He then raised it so it lay against the side of her helmet. As Tali sighed in content Shepard dis-engaged the locking mechanism. He removed the visor to reveal the startled face of his lover._

''_But.. I thought you said?'' asked Tali questioningly _

''_Yes and I stand by that.'' but then a smile crept on his face. ''but I never said anything about kissing did I?''_

_Tali gasped ''Shepard you devil!'' even as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his._

_As they passionately kissed ,each thought of how they were so lucky as to have the other in their lives, their hands slowly began to explore the others body. Tali's small alien hands slid under Shepard shirt and began to run along the scars and lines across his chest._

_While she was doing this Shepard was also doing some 'exploring' of his own, he ran his hands along her thighs and her stomach. Slowly caressing and squeezing at regular intervals. One particular squeeze to her chest caused her to arch her back and draw a sharp moan from the Quarian before she continued with the new thing Shepard had shown her called 'French kissing' ._

_The were unfortunately interrupted by a call over the terminal which promptly caused several curses in both Khelish and English. As they both reluctantly untangled themselves from each other, Shepard answered the comm. _

_The worried voice of Garrus was played in the cabin ''Shepard, Ash just had 'a chat' with me in the battery, just what exactly did you say to her?''_

_Both of the cabins occupants shared a shudder and gave each other an un-easy glance._

_*This chapter was focused mainly on Tali & Shepard because I felt they deserved a closer look to. Don't worry next chapter will have Ash going batsh*t crazy.*_


	7. Chapter 7

Tali was stood at her station in engineering working on the drive core as her fingers danced along the terminal with all the confidence and swiftness that only a Quarian technological savant could do. Although she still did a better job than some of the Alliance's top engineers she still scolded herself at being distracted at work as her mind constantly began to worry at the close proximity of Ashley. Even with the meters thick metal bulkheads between her and the enraged marine.

Several times while her and Shepard were in the mess hall Ashley would glare across the room and every time Shepard would hug her or even touch her she could see Ash flinch as if the sight of Shepard interacting with a Quarian hurt her. A small part of Tali enjoyed seeing this, seeing Williams - after she said such horrible things - burn with jealously . But she hated herself when she thought such things, _this isn't you Tali_ , she sometimes thought of how she would feel if she saw Shepard with another - no she told herself , he never would do such things ,he says everyday I'm the only light of his life. As the comforting thought soothed her troubled mind she heard the quite _whoosh_ of the engineering bay door expecting Shepard to come behind her and attempt to surprise her with a hug. Determined to catch him by surprise Tali quickly spun round with a smile on her masked face:

''Not now Jo-''

Tali was suddenly stopped short as the figure standing behind her was not the caring visage of her lover but instead it was the stone face of Ashley looking at her with all the contempt she could fathom.

''John is it now? Well it seems he isn't here.'' stated Williams bitterly .

Tali suddenly felt scared Donnelly and Gabby were away on break and probably wouldn't be back for another hour -which Ashley undoubtedly knew - although she wasn't some helpless damsel in distress ( which she often had to point out to Shepard) she still took an involuntary step backwards until she realised she was pressed against her terminal. Ashley noticed this and allowed her self a smug grin at the Quarians fear.

''Ash, can I help you with anything'' replied Tali coldly in an attempt to hasten the marine's departure.

Williams stood back on one leg before miming hard thought before saying. ''I'm I don't know how about you stop running your filthy hands all over him and allow him to do something natural, something like me.'' stating each word louder after the last and jabbing her finger at Tali.

Although expecting an answer like this she was still stung at the hostility and the hate in the voice of her former friend. When Williams joined she and Shepard both knew there would be a reckoning but she hoped Shepard would be at her side and be able to calm Williams down, now by herself the young women didn't quite know how to handle herself.

''Williams please, I know your-'' Tali said carefully picking her words as to not further enrage the half crazed women in front of her

''Oh don't try to be civil you dirty bucket!'' Ashley raged as she threw her hands in the air .'' You think I don't know what game your playing at? Using Shepard for your sick alien needs and doing god knows what to him, What did you do to him? Trick him? Play his feelings? I bet you think just because he saved you from your stupid trial he loves you? He is just delusional ,once he realises the THING that you are he will leave you and when that happens, and by God it will, I'll be there.''

At the 'delusional' comment Tali thanked her helmet so that Tali couldn't see the smirk that was on her face. Clearly Ash couldn't handle Shepard rejection and was blaming things on her . Despite her obvious mental impairment Tali felt rage at Ashley's reference to her as 'the THING' and as she acted as if she knew Shepard emotions better than she did or even the man himself. But she was infuriated at the comment that Tali was simply using Shepard for her primal needs.

Quivering with rage and anger ''Is that what you think this is?'' asked Tali as levelly as she could.'' you think I'm using Shepard? We care for each other deeply and he see's past my mask and he accepts me for my difficulties. You may think I am using him but we have both said on many occasions that… I… we.. Love each other'' she finally said as she began to shake with pent up adrenalin, finally she had said it. The feelings her and Shepard had kept secret from others for so long has finally come out. She silently regretted the first person to hear it was some half-insane Bigot.

Ashley seemed not her hear her final comment or perhaps didn't even register it'' Yes that is what I think! ITS WHAT I KNOW! You may feel happy about tricking him but I won't stand by and watch you dirty him!''

Tali was becoming extremely angry with Ash especially as she kept referring to Shepard as if she owned him. Shepard didn't belong to Ash , he belongs to me. That thought startled Tali, she had never owned anything in her life on the flotilla everything was the people's and even on both the Normandy's she thought all the items belong to the Alliance ,Cerberus or Shepard. But as she reflected on her relationship with him she felt a _possessiveness _something which was utterly alien to her and Quarians in general.

''Ash your delusional!'' Tali screamed back at her. No one will break us apart . After everything we've been through the 2 years of separation suddenly gave new found courage and anger and anyone trying to interfere '' Shepard chose me! He loves me! We are happy together not because of some trick, or guilt. But because we love each other, and if you can't accept that then you can go and jettison yourself out of the nearest airlock.'' With all her anger and pent up feelings vented she suddenly felt deflated and tired. _Oh Keelah how I wish Shepard was here, he was my shelter in the storm, he could protect me._

Ashley's face darkened threateningly, and she could see her body tense and her fist rise then as if a replay of their confrontation at the bar was in motion , Tali's world went into a slow motion effect , this time instead of using it to look at her apparent final moments she quickly dived under Ashley's punch before springing forward and giving a hard uppercut to Ashley's chin.

Not expecting her to dodge the blow let alone strike back Ash was lifted off her feet and sent a good few meters along the deck plating. Thinking she had ended the fight before it truly began Tali was unprepared when Ash quickly jumped to her feet and gave a high kick into her chest, this sent the Quarian staggering back and wincing in pain. Adopting a low crouch her and Williams silently glaring at each other both knowing the time for talk had ended. With a low growl Ashley lashed at Tali again but the lithe women danced out of the way before returning a kick with her thick powerful legs, Williams turned with the blow so it only glanced off her shoulder before delivering a punch to Tali's neck.

Staggering back spluttering , much to her credit she managed to avoid a flurry of blows from Ash who now had momentum and had placed Tali on the defence . Knowing she had to regain control of the fight and confident the muscle of her thighs Tali let a low kick to Ashley's knee which caused the marine to stumble. Following through Tali then began to release a series of punches and jabs to Ashley's chest and face, though lacking the power of Williams arms nonetheless she beat her back and managed to draw a cut on her brow and a busted lip.

Sensing that first blood had been drawn Ashley suddenly blocked Tali's gut punch before spinning round and delivering a swinging punch into the side of the Quarians helmet, a loud _clang could be heard as Tali's head snapped back and smacked off the wall. As her vision blurred and it felt as though her legs had been liquefied._

_This made her an easy target for Williams who keeping her energy and strength for this moment began to mercilessly strike at Tali's body who could barely block a fraction of the blows. A kick to her hip finally brought Tali to the floor, standing over her like a hunter catching some big game. She began to kick the downed women who curled into the foetal position in an attempt to protect her more vulnerable area's._

_After kick after kick rained down on her Tali wondered if Ash would beat her to death, she suddenly felt a immense sadness and tears came from her eyes -not of pain- but of the thought of how heartbroken John will be and the notion that they will never be able to meet, or hold each other or kiss. Imaging him finding her broken and alone on the deck. She regretted these final moments with the blinding pain encompassing her body and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth Tali silently began to curse herself for becoming involved in this fight instead of simply backing away._

_Finally when she felt the tendrils of unconscious began to creep into her mind the beating finally stopped and the Quarian heard a sharp intake of breath, she guessed Ash had finally had enough of the he fun and had left - no doubt to tell people how the crazy bucket from engineering attacked her- as she uncurled herself and attempted to get up ( a feat which proved difficult because of the large amount of bruising that would be underneath her suit. Well at least Shepard could rub them better she thought to herself with a grim smile._

_As she regained her footing she saw Ash pinned 2 foot up the wall by a vice like grip from Shepard who's face was the physical manifestation of rage. A hard glint that Tali only saw when Shepard ran into the master mind behind the Skyllian blitz on that abandoned mining world. It was the look of murder. Looking past Shepard she saw Thane who gave Tali a respectful nod - who obviously alerted Shepard - while she could see Donnelly poke his head around the corner before disappearing to the mess hall to tell the crew._

_As Shepard spoke he did so in a tone that Tali never heard before, utterly without emotion or with his usual charismatic charm'' Williams you have 5 seconds to explain what happened before I break your neck!''_


	8. Chapter 8

*Birthday today so I thought I'd do somet special and get this chapter out quicker than normal. Plus to any Ash lovers reading I do not think of Ash in this way its just I believe this is a good story and I do not see Liara doing this so I picked her- Don't kill me*

Ash began to cough and splutter as the colour drained from her face. Tali suspected this wasn't from Shepard's grip - which could have already crushed her throat thanks to Cerberus implants- but from the shock at how quickly the situation had turned from her triumphant over Tali to being throttled by the man she loved.

''Shepard what are you doing?'' stammered Ashley in disbelief her once sound notions of the Quarian using guile and tricks to earn Shepard's love began to crumble as she saw the determination in his eyes to protect the beaten women.

''Protecting Tali!'' Shepard raged ''What the hell Williams are you doing? I knew you were angry at this but I never would have thought how far you've gone!''

''How far have I gone? Says the one who is F**king a Quarian! You're a galactic hero you could have had anyone!'' She then added in a dejected whisper. '' you could have had me..''

Although hearing this argument a dozen times and hearing Shepard's heart warming response too, it still stung Tali whenever that topic was brought up

''Ash I don't want some Asari who only wants my status, I don't want you!'' Then a fierce pride crept into his eyes. ''All I want, all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need is inside the beautiful, sweet women who stands here everyday at Engineering without asking so much as a 'thank you' let alone payment!''

As Shepard defended and complimented her Tali seemed to evolve from the battered meek women who had picked herself up off the floor and became the women that Shepard saw every night in their cabin. A goddess who radiated beauty and caring and all the others things that this strife ridden galaxy sorely needed.

''But what do you see in her? You can't kiss her, let alone touch her? You deserve to be happy with someone who can please you! I could do that - anytime you wanted-'' Add hastily said as desperation over came her as she clung to her last vestige's of hope which too started to disintegrate as Shepard's word finally began to sink in.

''Yes your right Ash I do want to be happy, with someone who pleases me.'' The comment brought a brief flash of hope but as Shepard continued that too came crashing down. ''Which is why I'm with Tali, she makes me happy. Hell this sounds corny but she completes me.'' Shepard said as he began to relax his grip on her neck, she slowly slid down the wall until her feet touched the decking.

Once her full weight rested on her Ash suddenly felt very weak and had to lean heavily against the wall. The impact of Shepard's hold and his words had caused her to become more tired than she could ever remember being.

''But.. But , she's a bucket, What if we - What if we share-'' She began to mumble as much to her self as the other occupants of the corridor. ''Shepard I loved you, **I DO LOVE YOU**.'' Williams spoke pleading Shepard though she already knew the inevitable answer.

''Ash I did love you… as a friend. You always seemed so sound and strong willed even at the times when I wasn't, but I can see know that these 2 years have changed you. I can barely even recognize the women I met on Eden Prime.''

''But.. But.. I Thought..''

Ash stuttered out as she saw Tali slowly creep behind Shepard and placed a hand on his waist with caused Shepard to wrap his broad arm around her, holding him tight as he remembered the fear at seeing Tali being beaten on the floor wondering if he was to late.

''Ash I'm sorry but past friendship or no, you need to leave the Normandy I already asked Joker to take us to the Citadel when I was told about the fig- about this'' Stated Shepard sternly as he tried to avoid thinking of the woman's encounter.

Slumping is resignation and defeat Ashley turned around and began to walk toward the elevator towards her short lived quarters on deck 3, during her passing the crew unnoticed gave her dagger eye's all clearly hearing by now the women who had nearly killed the Commanders lover ,silently whispering words such as ' crazy b*itch' or 'psychopath'.

As Thane gave a respectful bow and silently turned round the corner, Tali immediately let out a grunt of pain and slumped heavily on Shepard who still kept a tight grip on her. Waking himself up from his turmoil'd mind he began to worry about Tali and the exact extent of her injuries. ''Tali, Tali honey, how badly are you hurt?''

''Nothing major Shepard.'' Tali tried to wave him away which immediately sent a lance of pain shooting up her side - yeah defiantly a cracked rib- causing her to double over and take a sharp intake of breath.

Seeing her in pain Shepard suddenly picked her up and cradled her and he slowly walked towards to elevator he activated his comm. '' Mordin can you meet us in the Medical bay ,Tali is hurt and I want to make sure its nothing serious.''

Hearing a series of spills and crashed and mumbling about almost finding 'the cause of the scale itch' an irritated fast-paced Salarian voice answered ''Shepard how is Tali'Zorah injured, Oh yes Donnelly mentioned Williams , could see instability ,stress fractures were a likely thing-''

''Mordin!'' Shepard growled

''Oh yes sorry, I am on my way now.''

The strained voice of the women in his arms suddenly said '' Shepard if your ex didn't attack me and I wasn't in pain , I'd be finding this quite alluring'' Tali joked attempting to lift the grim mood that had settled.

Shepard released a slow chuckle ''Heh, I suppose you right Miss Zorah. And I'm sure once the Docs patch you up there will be plenty of carrying to my Cabin. And for the record she is not my ex''

Tali's face looked up to see the smiling face of her Captain. '' mmmh I could get used to the Shepard taxi surface, very comfy.'' as she began to squirm in his grasp but suddenly regretting it as another sharp stab of pain jabbed into her.

The elevator arrived and as they passed the mess hall they were met with the respected look of many of the crew members and Gardner mumbled out a '' Sorry to see what she did to you Tali.''

They entered the Med bay and Doctor Chakwas suddenly began to fuss over Tali scolding Shepard and his poor technique of holding her which apparently according to Chakwas: caused the young women a lot of pain. Mordin patiently sat back against one of the sick beds giving an appraising eye over Tali already knowing were there was bruising and fractures by her body language, the stiffness when certain area's were touched and as she leaned her weight to one side. Doing a one hour medical examination that most Doctors would require at least 2 scanning machine's to judge ,Mordin had analysed and already thought of treatment and the estimated recovery time of 34 minutes all within a few scant seconds.

Shepard pulled up a chair and set by the bedside stroking Tali's hand and waiting for the Doctors to work their magic.

*5 hours later after Ash had silently left the Normandy - Shepard's Cabin*

Shepard and Tali held each other on their bed with Tali's suit resting on the desk nearby as the Doctors has prescribed her some anti-biotic just in case. Shepard and her wanted to take the presented opportunity to actually touch each other.

Shepard let out a low sigh which prompted the Quarian to look up and stop her constant rubbing of his chest. ''Something wrong John?''

''I just.. I can't believe Williams, its truly sad to see how far she had fallen. I just wish we hadn't departed on such terms.''

Although Tali couldn't honestly confess to missing Ashley she felt a pang of sadness and memories of the joyous time they had shared on the Normandy. She also regretted that a majority of those memories have now been taken over by the vivid recollections of her hateful comments and her beating.

''Well Shepard she changed just as we all did while you were.. Gone, sadly her's was a more extreme change for the worse which surprised me as Garrus has roughly remained the same even after Omega. But anyway enough about them? Its just me and you for now.'' Said Tali in a playful tone and her finger began to circle around Shepard chest.

''Miss Zorah I thought I had already told you about flirting with your Captain.'' Said Shepard even as he to ran his had up and down her back.

''And again I still don't see you complaining.'' as her slowly slipped his shirt off his head

Shepard gave her a full smile before saying '' Have I ever told you how much I love you?''

Tali slowly slid up Shepard's body ''Only every day.'' as she took a deep predatory breath and huskily whispered '' Now.. Cry mercy.''

* This is the final Chapter and I find a good place to wrap up the story. Thanks again for comments and reviews. And I will begin with a new Fanfic similar to this except it will be someone from Tali's past , Check my profile every so often.*


End file.
